


Talking Point

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonus Floo, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Talking PointAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: PGBoard Position(or card image): Bonus FlooPrompt: DRARRY + why is the sword of Gryffindor on the ceilingWord Count: 544 wordsSummary: Harry struggles to explain why the sword of Gryffindor is on the ceilingDisclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	Talking Point

Harry stepped back, panting, his hands on his hips. Frowning, he took one last look at the ceiling before going to answer the Floo call he could hear in the kitchen. 

“Merlin, Harry, what took you so long?” Ron asked, his head bobbing in the flames. 

“I have a little problem,” Harry said, shaking his head. “What’s up?” 

“Hermione’s been on at me to invite you and Draco for dinner this weekend,” Ron said. “What problem have you got?” he added curiously. 

“Can you come through?” Harry asked, rubbing the back of his head. “I think I’d better show you.” 

Ron nodded. “Yeah, hang on a second,” he said as he disappeared. 

Harry groaned and headed back to the living room and gazed miserably up at the ceiling. He heard the roar of the fire again as Ron arrived. 

“Harry?” Ron called from the kitchen. 

“In the living room,” Harry called back. 

“Alright what’s…” Ron trailed off as he caught sight of the issue in the mirror above the fireplace. “How the bloody hell did that get up there?!” 

“Well, er, Draco and I…” Harry began, looking embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head again. 

“Alright, alright, I don’t think I need to know anymore,” Ron said, making a face. “Why haven’t you taken it down?” 

“That’s the problem! It won’t _come_ down!” Harry groaned, tugging at his hair. “I’ve tried everything!” 

“What about Draco?” Ron asked. “If he’s partially responsible, what has he tried?” 

“He hasn’t seen it yet,” Harry admitted. “He apparated to work straight from the bedroom. It can’t stay there though, Ron! I need to get it down before he comes home.” 

“Is it like that sticking charm that was on Mrs Black’s portrait?” Ron mused. “What did you eventually get her down with?” 

“I don’t think it’s the same,” Harry sighed. “I tried that first and it didn’t budge.”

“Want me to get Hermione? She’ll probably have a book with the answer,” Ron said. 

Harry nodded. “Please. You go back and get her and I’ll have another go at unsticking it.” 

Ron nodded and headed back to the kitchen. Harry heard the roar of the fire again a few seconds later as Ron went back for Hermione. 

When Harry heard the fire again after a couple of minutes, he sighed in relief. “Thank Merlin you’re here,” he called. “This is driving me mad…” 

When he turned round, it wasn’t Hermione as he was expecting. It was Draco, his gaze fixed on the ceiling. 

“Is that the sword of Gryffindor?” Draco asked after a moment. 

“Er, yes,” Harry said. “And I wish I could explain but…” 

“I don’t think anyone could explain that, Harry,” Draco replied, looking amused. “Did we do that?” 

“I think so,” Harry said. “You know what my magic is like when I’m… excited.” 

“Mmm, I do,” Draco replied with a smirk. “It’s never done that before though.” 

“I’d be quite happy if it never did it again,” Harry groaned. “It can’t stay there. Ron will be back with Hermione in a minute, hopefully she’ll know what to do.” 

“Well, if she doesn’t, at least it’s a talking point,” Draco said thoughtfully. “I don’t know anyone else with one.”

Harry threw a cushion at him.


End file.
